heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Vol 2 2
| StoryTitle1 = Past Imperfect | Synopsis1 = As the is under attack by the forces of , and are surprised to discover that the general of that army is . Though they recognize her, they have, until now, not realized she was more than someone they had imagined. Regardless of the recognition that Adora herself feels, she is still intent on destroying them, and a battle ensues. In the scuffle, Adora throws Teela from the palace's parapets, prompting He-Man to punch Adora in the face, and leap down after her. Unfortunately for him, she managed to cling to the wall for her life, whereas he missed it entirely, and plummets on past her. He manages to use one of Hordak's soldiers to break his fall, and Adora follows him down, eager to destroy him. Before she can attack, Teela uses her to break her own fall, allowing He-Man the chance to club Adora over the head with the flat of his . While Adora is dazed, a messenger arrives to warn that has ordered a withdrawal, because Hordak's army has begun killing civilians in order to force a surrender. They plan to regroup at . Annoyed, He-Man turns to Adora, who explains that these murders are all for the glory of Hordak. Coldly, he turns his back, and she wonders why, until pounces and mauls her. While she is down, with a bloody wound on her face, He-Man leaps onto his battle cat's back and they ride away to Grayskull. Enraged, Adora swears revenge. At Castle Grayskull, King Randor delivers the sad news that it was not just that was attacked, but every major city on . Their planet has fallen to the forces of Hordak, thanks to an alien technology. The fact that Hordak is responsible comes as a surprise, given that he was thought to be a mere myth. Adora learns quickly of the Eternian rebel force building at Grayskull, and finds the irony of that fact acceptable. She orders her men to leave He-Man and Teela for her to kill. Adam confronts his father in the castle's library, unsure of what to make of the claim that Hordak is responsible for the attacks. The king retrieves a book from the shelves, showing a replication of the mural which hangs in Eternos Palace. The chilling depiction of Hordak there had always given Adam nightmares. Fortunately, Grayskull's enchantment binds Hordak to his nether realm - however, his minions are free to roam. At that moment, Teela rushes in to announce that an emissary has come. The messenger is a projection of Adora herself, who addresses He-Man instead of the king, announcing that if he surrenders, everyone will live. If he fails, all will die. Once he surrenders, the two of them will fight to the death. Naturally, Adam refuses to give himself up, and his companions refuse to let him. Once Adora is gone, vowing to bring destruction and death to them all within twelve hours, He-Man turns to Teela and suggests that she tell him the story of how she thought of Adora as her imaginary friend. The king meanwhile, thinks on Adora's appearance, and is reminded of his . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ( ) Supporting Characters: * * * :* :* :* :* :* Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * :* :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}